


No Service

by SkyesPies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Deaf, Deaf Character, Falling In Love, Family, Gay, Gay Rights, Guidance Counselors, Hurt, Love, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Romance, Sad, Top Castiel, Top Dean, money problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyesPies/pseuds/SkyesPies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean held Castiel close against him. He ran his hands over Cas ' back soothingly as Cas  clutched onto the front of his shirt and sobbed loudly. Dean pressed kisses into his hair and cried lightly.<br/>Cas cried into deans shirt for a long time then nuzzled against his neck and continued sobbing. He didn't know how loud he was, which made him sob more and what he hoped was louder. He kissed dean's collar bone and cried harder. Just the thought of never getting to hear Dean tell him he loved him , ever again, was enough to tear him apart. He needed to hear Dean say it. At least one more time.<br/>Dean's tears were getting heavier now as Cas  bursted into incredibly loud crying. He wished he could do something for him, he really did. But he needed Cas  to let this all out. He continued pressing kisses into his hair .<br/>Cas  wanted- no , needed to hear dean breathing against him. He wouldn't even ever hear him if he was hurt or trapped somewhere. How could they ever have kids if Cas  couldn't  be there for them like most people could? He curled up against dean and kept thinking about it all. His new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Service

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize , I'm new to writing Fan Fiction and this story can get quite sad at times. Prepare for the tissues! 
> 
> This chapter is pretty short , sorry if it sucks , its 7:44 am and i havent gotten any sleep yet. After I start posting , I'll try to post a chapter as often as possible ! It may vary from a day and a week . PLEASE let me know if I need to make any changes .

Castiel never would have thought his life would be like this. Never to where it got this low. Even with Dean by his side, he still wasn't really living.

°°°°°  
Castiel stared up at the ceiling while cuddling into the warm embrace of Dean. His mind hasn't been letting him get much sleep since the accident, so this was a usual routine. All he had to do was pretend he was sleeping until Dean feel asleep, then he could memorize the ceiling as he thought about how his life had gotten this way. His counselor Chuck , is making him write it all down anyway , might as well get the details perfect by keep reliving the moment.

 

°°°°° 

 

Castiel panted as he looked around. The only thing he could make out was a burning semi truck and a faint smell of gasoline. He tried moving , but it seemed he was pinned under something . He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw from hearing too loud of a pure ringing sound. After a few moments , it was getting louder and louder. He blinked his eyes open once and saw dean yelling something to him. Castiel instantly panicked and frantically started trying to move.  
-  
Dean sat next to the hospital bed in a blue plastic chair. He was bent over ; his head was leaning against Cas' side and he was holding one of his hands. 

Dean wasnt usually one for praying , but right now he felt like he needed to. 

After a few quiet minutes of praying Dean sat up quickly and yelled for a doctor as the moniter started rapidly beeping and castiels body was shaking. 

Several nurses ran in " He's going in a seizure the blonde one called out. The woman glanced at Dean then at the male nurses " Get him out of here! Stat!" 

Dean was already panicking enough as it was when the nurses rushed in announcing his boyfriend was having a seizure , but to know that he had to leave after he didn't know what was wrong in the first place , was pushing it too far. 

He stood up and held Cas' hand " No! I refuse to leave him! You haven't even told me what's wrong with him !" He exclaimed sounding angry but mostly scared. 

Two male nurses had to literally gently pry his hand away from castiels hand then drag him out of the room 'kicking and screaming' " We'll let you know as soon as we know , Mr. Winchester " they left him in a waiting room and warned a guard about him. 

°°°°°

Dean was passed out on a comfortable white cushioned waiting room chair when a doctor notified him that Castiel is stabilized now. After being ushered to a room on one of the higher floors and washing his hands for a few minutes before and after changing into scrubs ; he got to see his boyfriend again.

Dean quickly sat on a chair next to him and held his hand.

The doctor that led him there cleared her throat ;hoping to get his attention. " As you may know , we've been running tests on him for a few days now. He seemed to have healed quickly with his physical appearance , but we'll have to wait until he wakes up to see if any of his senses are missing. His head made quite a hard impact with the door " she looks at her clipboard to make sure she got the information right.

Dean stood up and abandoned castiels hand to walk over to the doctor " What do you mean see if they're missing? He wont be able to feel anymore? Or be able to taste ?  
Maybe not see! Smell? This is crazy! Why c-" 

"D-Dean?" Came a cracked quiet voice  
-  
Castiel slowly opened his heavy eyelids . Everything had a slight gray blur to it . He noticed Dean by someone who must have been a doctor. Although the part that puzzled him was that he saw their lips moving and Dean looking angry , but they were silent. Everything was silent. 

Dean's eyes snapped toward the voice and smiled " Cas , baby you're OK!" he hurried over to him and kissed him 

Cas watched as dean mouthed out something before running over to him and kissing him. He just stared at his boyfriend with a confused look on his face " W-Why is everything silent ? Why cant I hear my self?!" He looked at Dean worried 

The doctor noticed the monitors beeping speeding up and Castiel saying everything was silent. She wrote something down quickly on her clipboard  
Dean swallowed thickly and stared at Cas in shock. The one sense he didn't say. Hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I post more ? /.\  
> (Honestly.....I don't know anything about treatments for being deaf or if you can get your hearing back realistically. If anyone knows anything about it , please please please give me some information , or some links with good info.  
> Although, I do have ideas for what will happen in the story. I plan on it being a series btw .)  
> My tumblr is: destielspnwinchesters  
> My Kik is: Skyes_Winchester


End file.
